


Stay Forever

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [12]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Five times Jimmy wanted to ask Thomas to stay, and one time he finally did.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12. "Stay."

1.

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jimmy said, “but that sort of behaviour deserves to be punished, don’t you agree?” They were talking about Alfred, who tripped Jimmy while serving a dinner and as usual, Carson was blaming Jimmy, which made the footman want a revenge even more. Alfred was going to pay.

Thomas nodded. “Just be careful you don’t do anything to anger Carson even more.”

“Don’t worry. I know my way around,” Jimmy grinned.

“You sure about that?”

“Positive. And besides, I’ve got you if I get lost, don’t I?”

“Sure you do,” Thomas replied. They looked at each other, smirking. Then Thomas got up from the chair. “Well, I’d better go. It’s getting late.”

_Stay._

Jimmy nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jimmy,” Thomas said and left.

_No, come back!_

A few nights ago, Jimmy decided that they should move their night talks to his room. They won’t be disturbed there, and other servants wouldn’t look weird at them, they could laugh at anything and anyone and no one would be the wiser.

Thomas seemed reluctant to enter the room, but Jimmy told him it was all in the past and that it’s more than okay with him. Problem was, now Jimmy didn’t want Thomas to go away. He was so witty and intelligent, way smarter than Jimmy, not that he would ever admit that. He knew what was going on in the world and had an opinion on everything. He read so many books, often quoting them without Jimmy recognizing it.

It inspired Jimmy. He wanted to be like Thomas, that’s why he wanted to be with him so much. He wanted to be wise and witty, and there was no better teacher than the under-butler. He borrowed books from him and sometimes they would discuss them. Thomas seemed to like that, said that it’s interesting to see how two different people perceive the same story.

_With Thomas by my side, I could understand the whole world._

2.

“When I was little, I used to steal candy from the grocer. My mum was friends with the man who ran the shop and they always ended up talking. He had jars with different sweets on the counter and when he was in conversation with mum, I would reach into them and steal some. I always hid them in my pockets and when we got home, I put it under my pillow for safekeeping.”

Jimmy laughed. He couldn’t quite imagine Thomas as a little boy though. He must’ve been a very happy child from what he knew.

“Deal the next round,” Jimmy said. They were in his room, playing cards. The one who lost had to say something about himself. Thomas was better than him and so he already told the man about his school crush, about the first time he attempted to ride a normal sized bike and about the first time he drank champagne.

If it was anyone else, Jimmy would be hesitant to share stories about himself. But this was Thomas. He trusted the man more than anyone else and he was glad that Thomas felt he could trust him too. At least he hoped so.

He lost the next round and told Thomas about the one time he got lost in the woods and had to spend the night there. It was terrifying and Jimmy had been only six.

“In the morning, this man found me. He was riding a horse, all fancy dressed. He picked me up and delivered back to my parents. They were furious. I had no business being in that forest, you know, but a friend told me that pigs lived there, and I wanted to see for myself,” Jimmy finished.

“And did they?”

“No. At least I didn’t see any. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I did.”

“You were a right little troublemaker, weren’t you?” Thomas smiled.

“I suppose I was.”

They played again and this time, Jimmy got lucky. Thomas told him how he persuaded his sister to take him to a fair once. She went with her friends, who all thought Thomas was adorable and kept messing up his hair and pinching his cheeks. Jimmy laughed so hard at that, picturing Thomas’s face as the older girls fussed about him.

“It wasn’t funny! I felt like I was a walking doll or something. I’ve never gone out with my sister and her friends again.”

“I wish I had siblings,” Jimmy said.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Siblings are a terror, especially older ones.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t get lonely, did you? You had a sister around all the time.”

“She was around, that’s true, but it doesn’t mean I wasn’t alone. She had her friends, I was never very good at making them,” Thomas said a little sadly.

Jimmy dealt the next round and after a long game managed to win. He smiled triumphantly at Thomas.

“When I was first looking for a job,” the under-butler started, “I got lost. I was meant to be a hall boy in a different estate, but I stumbled upon Downton instead. It was dark and cold, and I was very tired. Mrs. Hughes found me and asked what I was doing there. I told her I came for the job, but she said there weren’t any openings at Downton. She let me in though and gave me food and tea. She then talked to Carson, who said that one more hall boy would be useful and so they let me stay on.”

“I’m very glad they did.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. I probably would have never met you otherwise.”

“That’s true. Well, I should go,” Thomas said.

“You’re just afraid of losing more games,” Jimmy accused him.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

“Prove me wrong then.”

“Fine. One last game,” Thomas allowed. He won that game and Jimmy sighed, trying to find a good story to end the evening.

“When I was working at Lady Anstruther’s, one day when she wasn’t home, I snuck out of my room in the evening and went to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I wanted to see what the sheets were like and how the mattress was comfortable, you know. Only I didn’t take my clock with me and slept in. The maids found me, and I got a proper talking to. I wasn’t fired only because Lady A stuck up for me.”

“I can’t even imagine what Carson would’ve done.”

“Most likely made sure I never get another job ever again.”

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Thomas said. “Well, that was the game then. Goodnight.”

_Stay. Don’t go._

“See you tomorrow.”

The door closed and Jimmy sighed. This was the first time Thomas talked to him about his childhood and Jimmy wanted more of it. He wanted to know every single part of Thomas. He didn’t know why but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know.

_He is the most interesting person I know. I want to know everything there is to know and if I can’t I’ll die trying._

3.

Thomas, Jimmy noticed, was very handsome. He had always known, of course, but as he watched Thomas smoking, it him fair and square. The man was beautiful. His hair was perfectly combed, not a single hair out of place. The black colour made his skin seem even paler than it really was. The cigarette was perched between red lips and Jimmy suddenly had an unexplainable urge to touch them.

His eyes slid to Thomas’s shoulders, wider than his own. His chest was broad, and Jimmy wanted to touch it too. He didn’t dare to though. So, he just watched. He found his eyes wandering again and again to those perfect lips. They were so beautiful. Even their slightest movement meant something.

“Jimmy?” Oh. He was staring.

“Hm?” he lifted his eyes and met Thomas’s.

“Did you listen to a word I just said?”

“Sorry. My mind was elsewhere,” he mumbled and could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“I can see that,” Thomas smiled. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said and went inside.

_Stay._

Jimmy was not ready to stop watching Thomas yet. He settled for admiring his back as he went inside. He wanted to run his hands all over Thomas, to feel his muscles and all his soft spots.

 _What would it be like to kiss the red, red lips?_ _Should I be wondering about that?_

4.

Jimmy had almost no impulse control, that’s why the touching started. He just wanted to touch Thomas and so he did. He took care not to do anything inappropriate though. It was just Thomas’s shoulder or elbow or his back. Nothing two friends can’t do.

The first few times it happened, Thomas always tensed and moved out of the touch. When Jimmy didn’t stop, Thomas let it go and let Jimmy do whatever he wanted. Thomas never touched him on his own though. Jimmy was sad because of that, sad that Thomas still didn’t trust him enough to know he won’t call the police.

It was the evening, Jimmy’s favourite time of every day, because he was always with Thomas. They were in Jimmy’s room where no one could come and demand they return to their duties, because they were done for the day. They were sitting next to each other on the floor, their backs resting against Jimmy’s bedframe.

Thomas held a newspaper and was reading out loud from it. Jimmy leaned closer and put his head on Thomas’s shoulder. The under-butler stopped reading and turned his head to look at Jimmy, who was stubbornly staring at the newspaper, not willing to discuss his action. After a while Jimmy felt Thomas’s shoulder relax and he continued with the reading.

Thomas’s shoulder was very comfortable and his voice so familiar and soothing. Jimmy stayed in his position even after Thomas finished the article. They just talked as usual and Thomas, bless him, didn’t say anything to Jimmy about inappropriate behaviour so Jimmy assumed this was okay.

“Thomas?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you never touch me?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d want me to,” Thomas answered.

“I didn’t think I’d want you to either,” Jimmy said truthfully. “But I do.”

“You do?” Thomas actually sounded surprised.

“Yes. Look,” he lifted himself from Thomas for a bit and took the arm that was touching his and wrapped it around his back, resting Thomas’s hand on his hip. Then he snuggled back into Thomas’s side.

“Not too bad, right?”

“No. Not too bad,” said Thomas in a strained tone. After a while Jimmy felt Thomas drawing circles on his hip with his finger.

Jimmy wasn’t aware he fell asleep. Thomas must’ve repeated his name a few times by the urgency of it.

“Jimmy, you’re tired, you need to sleep. Go to bed,” Thomas said and got up when he was sure Jimmy won’t fall down if he stops supporting him. Jimmy still sat on the floor and watched Thomas leave, too tired to do anything else.

_Stay._

It was so nice to be close to Thomas. He had never been close to anyone like that, except probably his mum, but that was entirely different.

_Stay and hold me when I sleep._

5.

A week was such a long time, especially when you had no one to talk to. He was with the family in London while Thomas stayed in the abbey. The other servants started avoiding Jimmy, because he snapped at them, irritated to be parted with Thomas. 

He missed the man more than anything. Not just because of their talks and shared cigarettes but also because Thomas meant comfort to Jimmy. It was no wonder Jimmy couldn’t sit still the day they were supposed to return. He woke up, feeling happy that he will be seeing Thomas in the evening. His duties were boring as usual, but he didn’t complain. Even Mr. Carson remarked on his good work that day.

In the train, Anna asked him several times if he was okay; his nervous excitement must’ve shown on his face. The train was too slow. When they finally reached Downton, he wanted to run straight to the abbey. Unfortunately, he was a footman so he had to help with the luggage and wait until the family was in the car before he could even think of going home.

The dinner was served right after they arrived, so he couldn’t even say proper hello to Thomas. Finally, everything was finished for today and he could retreat to his room. Thomas came knocking after few minutes. Jimmy opened the door immediately. Before he could think about what he was doing, he threw his arms around Thomas’s neck and hugged him.

Thomas, already used to Jimmy’s physical proximity, embraced him as well.

“I missed you,” Jimmy mumbled into Thomas’s neck.

“I missed you too. Now come on, tell me all about London.”

Thomas was sitting on the bed, Jimmy laid on his back, his head on Thomas’s lap. The man was running his fingers through Jimmy’s hair as he recalled everything he remembered from London. When he was done, he sat up and very seriously said: “I don’t want to be away from you that long ever again.”

And then, they were kissing. Jimmy wasn’t sure who started it, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Thomas’s lips were soft and perfect.

“Jimmy…” Thomas said when they parted, his voice breathless, his lips even redder than usual.

“Shh. It’s alright. It’s all good,” Jimmy whispered. Thomas nodded and kissed him again. It was slow and passionate and over too soon. They parted when they heard footsteps in the hallway. Thomas immediately got up. He looked at Jimmy for a bit, then bowed and kissed his forehead.

_Stay._

“Goodnight,” he said and was gone.

_Don’t go! Don’t leave me like that. I want you back, I want you, Thomas._

+1.

The next evening, Thomas came to Jimmy’s room again. The day went on as usual, neither one of them behaved differently and Jimmy almost wondered if it all had been a dream. Except he didn’t think he could ever dream of the feel of Thomas’s lips on his. Not how he remembered the kiss anyway.

Thomas closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, facing Jimmy.

“Jimmy, about yesterday –”

Jimmy didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear a ‘no’ or whatever else Thomas wanted to say. So, he did what he wanted to do the whole day and kissed Thomas.

And it was just as wonderful as yesterday and more. Thomas’s hands were on his waist, sneaking under his livery jacket. He pulled Thomas towards the bed, making him shed his jacket and waistcoat and doing the same. Thomas sat down and Jimmy straddled him. Then Thomas’s soft, soft lips were working magic on his neck, his hands on his back pressing their chests together.

Jimmy wanted to unbutton Thomas’s shirt, but he didn’t. He wanted to take time, wanted to show Thomas that this wasn’t all he was after. He kissed Thomas again, slower this time, trying to make him understand. He climbed off his lap and laid down, pulling Thomas with him. He threw one arm across Thomas’s chest. Thomas got the message and Jimmy felt one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder.

Jimmy wasn’t sure how long they were like that; laying in a bed in silence, just enjoying each other’s closeness. Jimmy knew he was falling asleep this time. Thomas apparently knew it too and sat up.

“I should go,” he said.

_Stay._

“Stay,” Jimmy replied, “please, stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Thomas said and lied back down, pulling Jimmy even closer.


End file.
